The Strawberry Pirates
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Shizuma Hanazono eats a Devil Fruit while visiting Astraea Hill and decides to become a pirate on the Grand Line. Meanwhile, after losing the Davy Back Fight to the Straw Hats, Foxy the Silver Fox sails to Astraea and finds the Lulim Pirates.


Read the disclaimer!

Of course I don't own this! I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction if I owned this!

The story will begin after Strawberry Panic, and directly after the Long Ring Long Island arc (this is where I started watching One Piece in Toonami)

Things will get weird! And there will be cliches!

And now ladies and gentlemen opening for Dethklok, Mr. Conway Twitty!

"I see the want to in your eyes,"

"BLOOD IS AN ENERGY CONDUCTOR!"

Now break out the acid and let the story commence.

**Chapter 1**

On the Grand Line there is an island, and near the ocean are three girls' Catholic school, known as Miator, Spica, and Lulim on a large hill named Astraea. At the top of this hill is a cathedral. On the edge of one of the arches, a young woman sat on the edge and looked off at the sea.

She smelled the salty tang and smiled. She looked down at a note that was left by a drunken sailor.

"Keep sailing down the Grand Line and you'll find the One Piece,"

Living on the Grand Line, she heard everything about the One Piece. Pirates sometimes passed the island, but since a marine base was a few miles away from Strawberry Hill, no one worried about pirates except for the occasional Shichibukai that came to pay a cut.

But that sailor who stumbled into Strawberry Hill tried to find the first woman past the age of fifteen, and Shizuma seemed to fit the description. Of course, she gave him a kick upside the head.

This had sobered him up more than coffee would've ever done, "Damn you! You could've said no!"

He wiped away the blood and pulled out a few teeth and the girl asked, "Are you a pirate, sailor, or marine?"

"What do you think? Pirate. Crew sailed without me,"

"Then this should advise you to quit drinking,"

"Piss off," but he took another look at her, "You have a boat?"

"Not yet. I plan on traveling to the East Blue in a while,"

"Why travel to East Blue? There's no real action there,"

Shizuma Hanazono, the former Etoile, stared at him, "Are you thinking I'm a pirate?"

"Why not? You got a powerful kick. You should get on the next crew that moors here,"

"And why should I listen to you?"

He took a piece of paper from his jacket and handed it to the adolescent girl, "You should take my advice. I've been kicked by many women, but I've never gotten a hard kick like that!"

He chugged the rest of his beer and staggered out of Strawberry Hill. She looked at the paper and read its contents.

A week had passed since then. She crushed the paper in her hand and stood up.

"Why would I want to go through a pirate graveyard to get to a treasure that may or may not exists?" she asked no one and she began walking back to ground.

But she didn't let go of the paper. When she heard footsteps, she slipped the paper into her brassiere and continued walking.

"SHIZUMA!"

Her face was set alight and she opened her arms to her. She picked her up and spun her around and held her tight.

"Nagisa," the two stared into each others' eyes and smiled. They walked together hand in hand.

Foxy leaned on a chair on his pirate galleon, smiling, "What's the closest island to us, Porche? We need to stock up on food soon with the new additions to our crew! FYEHEHEHEH!"

"There are a bunch of islands up ahead, Captain! They're called Long Ring Long Land!" she announced, "And one of our fishmen reported a vessel heading in that direction!"

"A vessel you say?" Foxy thought about another Davy Back Fight, "I think another Davy Back Fight is in order! Feheheh! Gather the crew and set sail! We're going to get more crew members!"

"Sir, there's also another island a few dozen miles after that one," Porche smiled, "And it looks like it's populated and filled with supplies."

"What luck! We'll be able to feed our crew and get new crew all in the same day! FYEHEHEH!" Foxy laughed until he fell off his chair.

Hamburg tried to contain his laughter, "Hehe! He fell!"

"DON'T JUST LAUGH AT ME! HELP YOUR CAPTAIN UP!" Foxy yelled.

Shizuma and Nagisa laid next to the tree that started their relationship, "So how has Miyuki been?" Nagisa asked.

"She hasn't met her fiance yet, but she says her parents are planning their wedding," Shizuma answered.

"She's not happy," Nagisa guessed.

"Yes," she looked toward the mainland, "But she'll visit us this week."

"Really?!"

She smiled, "You act like you love her."

"Eh!? I don't, I've just missed you. It's been three months since we've seen each other,"

"I know," Shizuma hugged her from the back and kissed her on the back of the neck, "I just love messing with you."

Nagisa smiled, "Oh!" she reached for her bag and pulled out a bag of strawberries, "I brought them from the Cafe."

"Let's share them," Shizuma opened the bag and they started eating the strawberries until there was one left.

Nagisa was the first to grab it, but Shizuma also held the berry.

She blushed and let go of the fruit, "You can have it, I ate too many."

Shizuma put the strawberry up to her lips, "We'll share it."

She bit the tip of the strawberry and swallowed it before she started gagging on it. She threw the fruit on the ground and tried to cough the fruit up, but to no avail. The fruit had already hit her stomach. She looked at the Strawberry and noticed its swirly lines before she lost consciousness.

"SHIZUMA! SHIZUMA, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Nagisa screamed.

Shizuma caught sight of a dark figure before her eyes shut.

Shizuma woke up in the infirmary and immediately got up. She looked to her left and saw Nagisa sleeping in a chair. Shizuma looked a nightstand and picked up a ring. She noticed the window was open, and she got up to close the window when she heard Nagisa yawn.

"Oh Shizuma, you're up," she slumped back into her chair before she jolted back up, "SHIZUMA?!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you awake? What happened to you?"

Shizuma felt her stomach and suddenly felt very hungry, "Nagisa, do you have any food?"

She fell over her seat, "This isn't the time to think about food, Shizuma!"

"I thought patients were supposed to eat when they woke up," her stomach began growling louder and she smiled devilishly, "So will my nurse get my meal ready."

Nagisa slumped out of the infirmary, "Fine."

Shizuma smiled and looked out the window. She looked at her hands and saw a small black dot on her right palm.

Luffy and Foxy were watching Zoro and Sanji fighting Big Pan when they felt an electric shock.

"Luffy, is something wrong?" Usopp asked.

"I felt something weird in my stomach," he stated.

"Captain?" a Foxy Member asked.

"It's nothing. Just watch the battle we'll win! Fueheheheheh!" Foxy laughed.

'Strange. I've never felt anything like that. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'll win this Davy Back Fight, and then I'll find that island and take everything I find on it,' Foxy thought wickedly to himself.

Nagisa had gone back and forth to the Cafe to bring food more than six times. Shizuma gulped down all the food without giving up, and before Nagisa could set down the plate, she had grabbed the sandwich and swallowed it. She reached for more food but accidently grabbed Nagisa's boob.

Shizuma grinned before Nagisa stepped back. She covered her chest and the two shared a laugh. Shizuma ate the sushi without giving up, and before long she had eaten the rest of the food.

"Are you still hungry?" Nagisa asked, exasperated.

"Maybe two more plates and I'll be satisfied," Shizuma answered.

Nagisa groaned and walked back to the cafe, bumping into a girl her age while walking through the door.

The girl looked at Nagisa and walked into the infirmary, "Etoile-sama."

Shizuma was licking her fingers, "Please. I'm not Etoile."

"Then should I refer to you as Hanazono-sama?"

Shizuma looked up and saw Nagisa's roommate and a former candidate to the Etoile elections, "Well, Tamao Suzumi. Long time no see. How have you been?" she asked.

She looked away from her, "I'm fine. Why are you and Nagisa here?"

"I ate a poisonous strawberry and I felt hungry, so Nagisa is getting food,"

"Poisonous strawberry?" Tamao asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't poisonous," a doctor walked into the infirmary, "I came here as soon as I heard. Now Miss Hanazono, please explain what the fruit tasted like."

Shizuma remembered its taste, "I can't describe how awful it tasted. It was the most horrible thing I've ever eaten."

"Uh huh. And what did the strawberry look like?" the doctor asked.

"It looked like a regular strawberry. A little bigger than another strawberry, and it had swirls on it," Shizuma explained.

"I knew it. I hope you don't have any plans on becoming a professional swimmer, because you ate a devil fruit," the doctor walked out of the room without another word.

"But why am I so hungry?" Shizuma asked.

"Some Devil fruit users experience extreme hunger when they receive their power. All the time or just when they eat it. It's always random,"

Shizuma looked at her hand and eyed her hand, "I wonder."

She opened the window and she pointed her palm at the sky. She took a deep breath and fired a thunderbolt. It flew threw the sky before it hit a cloud. Shizuma smiled at Tamao while Nagisa walked with more food

"Nagisa. I won't be able to swim ever again!" she smiled.

"Judging from that lightning strike, I guess she was a huge success," he pulled his hood over his head, "Now, my plan is falling into place."

Miyuki walked into the infirmary and watched Shizuma charge phones through her new electrical powers.

"What have you done now, Shizuma?" Miyuki asked.

"I ate a devil fruit on accident," Shizuma ate her twentieth sandwich.

"WHAT?"

"Ask her," Shizuma pointed to Nagisa while she charged her phone for the fifth time.

Miyuki looked at her, "She ate a strawberry and she choked on it. I brought her and after two hours she woke up and she's been eating ever since," Nagisa groaned while Shizuma ate another sandwich.

"I think the devil fruit gave me electric powers," and she fired a small thunderbolt at the wall, creating a black scar on the wall, "Yes! I can fire thunderbolts," and she looked at the black scar on her palms.

"Shizuma. What are you going to do with these powers?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know," Shizuma answered, and she charged her phone again.

Miyuki and Nagisa groaned while Shizuma played with her new ability. Tamao sat on the bed in the infirmary and looked at her roommate. She was going to comment about Shizuma, but they were silenced by a gunshot.

They heard a gunshot, but they knew it was from an island far off.

"That's the second gunshot I've heard today," Tamao noted.

"Wonder what's going on," Nagisa added.

Miyuki scowled, "Pirates. I heard from my uncle that two pirate ships are in the area."

"And you're worried, Miyuki?" Shizuma asked.

"I've heard one of the pirates is a captain with a twenty-four million bounty and he has a galleon for a ship," Miyuki looked out to the sea, "He's Foxy. The Silver Fox and Captain of the Foxy Pirates."

"We have the marines to defend us,"

"He has several fishmen under his command and he's eaten a devil fruit,"

Shizuma dropped her phone. She stood up and looked out at the sea. She looked at the ground and aimed her palm at the ground. She fired a thunderbolt that erected a shape of frozen dirt to the window.

She smiled at the sea, "I welcome a challenge."

She jumped on the dirt tower and slid down to the ground. She stretched her arms and began walking through the forest of Strawberry Panic. She was going to walk to the sea and wait for Foxy.

Foxy was sitting on the deck while his crew healed from their injuries they received from the Straw Hats. He felt his cheek and stared at the flag Monkey D. Luffy drew for him, and he snarled.

"To think I could've taken those pirates for myself if I had just won!" Foxy cursed himself.

"Oh don't worry, Captain! We'll face them again and we'll get Choppy again!" Porche giggled.

"Yes, yes I know. But for now we need supplies and medicine. What was the island you found?" Foxy asked.

"Astraea Island. It's a marine base, but not very strong marines," Porche noted.

"SET A COURSE FOR ASTRAEA!" Foxy declared and he laughed his signature laugh while the rest of his crew set sail.

"Now remind me again who we are,"

"THE LULIM PIRATES!"

Six girls stood in a meeting room dressed as pirates. Chikaru, Kizuna, Remon, Chiyo, Kagome, and Tsubomi were dressed in typical pirate garb. Each of them wore pants, a short-sleeved shirt of a different color, and a black or blue bandana while Chikaru wore a red pirate jacket.

"And what is our goal?" Chikaru asked.

"TO HUNT FOR HIDDEN TREASURE!" her five crew members cheered.

"Then our goal is simple. We must find a ship to satisfy our lust for treasure!" Chikaru declared.

"But where are we going to find a ship?" Chiyo asked.

Chikaru fell on the floor, but she regained her composure, "Right. This is the matter we discuss today."

"Wait, you mean we're going to set sail?" Tsubomi asked.

"Why not, Tsubomi? We can find all sorts of treasure!" Kizuna exclaimed.

"And be pirates?" Tsubomi gulped, "You know they'll arrest us if we raise a pirate flag!"

"Eh, who cares?! We'll be pirates, and we'll take down the World Government! We'll defeat all of the Shichibukai and take down the Marines!" Kizuna declared loudly, and she danced with Remon.

"I think that's where we draw the line. I want treasure, not power or fame. I want to find buried treasure across the world, and build another Strawberry University!" Chikaru declared, "So being enemies with other pirates isn't in my interest."

"But what if pirates attack us?" Chiyo asked.

"Kagome," Chikaru let out her hand to her.

She handed her a sword which Chikaru unsheathed, "They will taste my blade," and she cut her sword through an orange cleanly.

"Miss Student Council President," Kagome muttered.

"Yes?"

"Percival says he saw a ship,"

"REALLY?!" everyone yelled.

"What was it like?" Remon asked.

"Percival saw it had no one on it," Kagome answered.

"Where did Percival see the ship?" Chikaru asked.

"Percival said he saw it at the beach,"

"Then that's that!" Chikaru sheathed her sword and began walking out of the classroom, "We'll inspect the ship and if it's empty we'll commandeer it for ourselves!"

"LULIM PIRATES AWAY!" Kizuna yelled and the girls marched out of Lulim to the beach.

Zoro was sleeping on the deck a few yards away from Luffy, both of them tired from the Davy Back Fight.

"You can count on those two to sleep anywhere," Usopp complained.

"That's our captain and swordsman for you," Robin added.

"So where do you think we should land next?" Sanji asked.

"There's an island up ahead, but it has a marine base," Nami noted.

"I'm speaking for Luffy that we should keep moving," Usopp decided.

"And if he doesn't, then too bad," Sanji joked while he lit a cigarette.

While the Going Merry was going to sail past Astraea, the Sexy Foxy was sailing to it.

Shizuma was walking through the forest, and tested out her new power. She fired several thunderbolts into the sky and tried aiming for a few birds, hitting only one. She looked at her palm and noticed how every time she used her ability, it left a black scar on her palm in the same spot. The scar wouldn't hurt but it wouldn't go away.

"I guess this marks me as a devil fruit user," Shizuma noted, but she laughed.

She reached into her brassiere and uncrumpled the paper and read it aloud, "Keep sailing down the Grand Line and you'll find the One Piece. I always thought the One Piece was a pirate fairy tale. And I thought the same thing about devil fruits."

Shizuma remembered Nagisa telling her that Chikaru had started a Pirate Club at the school.

"Chikaru says they're going to set sail once they find a ship," Nagisa explained to her a few days ago.

Shizuma looked back and took off towards Lulim to recruit a pirate crew.

Hikari watched Amane ride her horse around the racetrack near Spica. The two Etoile had been closer than ever, but the work had overwhelmed them. But now, watching Amane ride her horse, relaxed Hikari.

Amane stopped next to Hikari and looked at her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Amane," she answered.

Amane looked towards Spica's building and sighed, "We should start walking back. That paperwork isn't going to finish itself."

"You're right," Hikari admitted, "I'll meet you there."

Hikari started walking towards the Spica building with her head down while Amane led her horse to the stables. When Hikari walked to the open road that led to Lulim, she saw the former Etoile Shizuma Hanazono running towards her. For a flash of a second, she saw the grin on her face. Hikari had forgotten about her unfinished paperwork and followed after her.

Tamao was searching for Shizuma. After Shizuma ran off, Miyuki asked her and Nagisa to search for her. Miyuki searched for her in Miator and the dorms while Nagisa searched for her in the Library and Greenhouse and Tamao searched for her in the other schools and cathedral.

Tamao thought about when Nagisa and her ran for Etoile. She gripped the wall and thought about Nagisa. Whenever she saw Nagisa, she had to fight the urge to cry. A tear went down her face by just thinking about her face.

Tamao looked up and saw Hikari running, "Miss Etoile? Why are you running?"

Hikari turned to look at Tamao, "I'm trying to ask Shizuma Hanazono why she's running."

"Shizuma?"

"Yes. She ran by a few moments ago," Hikari began running after her again.

Tamao followed Hikari, "Where do you think she's running?"

"I think she's running to Lulim," Hikari answered, "Why are you chasing her?"

"Miyuki asked me to follow her. She's worried about her,"

"Why?"

"Apparently she ate a devil fruit,"

"A devil fruit?"

"Yes. I don't know everything myself, but you never know what happens to Devil Fruit users,"

"Right. We better find her,"

The two ran off to Lulim, while Shizuma trailed them far behind.

Amane walked into Spica's student council room and found it empty, "Where's Hikari?"

She walked out of Spica's building and stood next to a post and waited for her fellow Etoile. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep until she heard a voice calling.

"SHIZUMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Amane looked up and saw Nagisa Aoi walking down the road.

"Nagisa?" Amane asked.

"Huh?" Nagisa looked to the Etoile and immediately bowed to her, "Miss Etoile!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Shizuma. I'm really worried about her,"

"Why are you worried about Hanazono?"

"She ate a devil fruit,"

Amane stood straight up in shock, "We have to find her."

"Yes. She can fire thunderbolts and she might hurt herself if she fires one,"

"And if she lands in water she'll drown," Amane answered.

"What?"

"Legend has it that if you eat a devil fruit, the sea will hate you. Eating a fruit robs you of your ability to swim," Amane explained, "We have to find her and warn her."

"Where do you think she went?" Nagisa asked.

"We can rule out Spica and Miator, so that leaves Lulim. We'll find her faster on Star Bride," Amane started running toward the stables again, "C'mon!"

Shizuma looked through Chikaru's club room. She found several pirate costumes and tied a black bandana around her head. She changed into a pair of blue pants and a black t-shirt. She examined the chalkboard and read their notes.

"Kagome found a ship. If empty, we will set sail! Believed to be at the beach,"

Shizuma looked toward the ocean, "If there's a ship, I could set sail and find the One Piece," she looked at her hands, "And with this new power, I can find it."

Shizuma opened the window and fired a thunderbolt at the ground and erected a tower of dirt. She ran off the dirt and landed on the ground and took off to the beach.

Chikaru and her pirate followers looked for any cars on the road and ran to the beach, "Kagome, where did Percival see the ship?" she asked her youngest crew member.

"Percival saw the ship over there," Kagome pointed south and the women started walking in that direction.

After a few minutes of walking on sand in boots, they came across a ship.

It was a wooden sailing ship, with three masts, two main masts and a small mast in the back of the ship. It was colored bright red and had a strawberry at the head of the ship. The sail was black and blank.

"HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE ON THE SHIP?!" Kizuna yelled.

After a few moments of silence, they cheered and chanted, "THE SHIP IS OURS!"

"Alright ladies. Let's make sure this ship's abandoned before we celebrate. Kagome, I'd like you to draw our Jolly Roger," Chikaru ordered, "Kizuna and Remon, you check the decks. Chiyo and Tsubomi you check the Captain's Quarters. If any of you see anything that's a pirate, yell."

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Chiyo asked.

Chikaru pulled her sword and held it in the air, "I'm going to keep watch. In case any pirates come back."

Kagome pulled the black flag down to the ground while the other four girls worked on searching the ship. Chikaru walked on the deck with her sword at her side. She leaned against the masthead and looked toward the beach.

Amane and Nagisa rode toward Lulim on Star Bride. They stopped when they saw the dirt tower that lead from a window on the second floor.

"What is that?" Amane asked.

"Shizuma was here. If she strikes the ground with a thunderbolt she makes a tower of dirt," Nagisa explained.

"And did she strike the ground to get into Lulim?"

"No. I think she can only use it from high places to get down. She's already left Lulim,"

"Where do you think she's been?" Amane stepped off of Star Bride and looked at the dirt tower.

She felt it and noticed how hard it was, "This feels strong enough to hold up a human, maybe even a horse," she began climbing up the dirt pillar before it broke away.

"Are you ok?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm fine, no scratches. But why would Shizuma come from here?"

They heard voices from the window, "Ship at the beach? What does this mean, Tamao?"

"Tamao?" Amane asked.

"Tamao! Are you there!" Nagisa called her.

Hikari and Tamao looked out the wind and saw Nagisa and Amane with Star Bride, "Nagisa! Have you found Shizuma?"

"No! We thought she was at Lulim!" Nagisa yelled back.

"We thought so too!" Hikari answered.

"Hikari, what were you reading?" Amane asked.

"It was some notes on the chalkboard! It said there was a ship on the beach!" Hikari answered.

Nagisa and Shizuma looked at each other, "She's headed towards the beach," Amane noted.

"There's water there!" Nagisa gasped.

"Hikari! Tamao! We need to go to the beach! Shizuma's in danger!"

Hikari and Tamao came to the ground while Amane got on her horse, "I'm going ahead. You three go and get Miyuki!"

"I'll go with you, Amane," Hikari stepped toward Star Bride, and they rode off to find Shizuma.

"C'mon, Tamao. Let's go get Miyuki," Nagisa started running to Miator.

Tamao watched her run off. She saw her turn and wave to follow. Tamao felt a tear in her eye, but she smiled and started running after her.

"CAPTAIN! SHIP OFF THE PORT BOW!" a Foxy Pirate from the crow's nest yelled.

Hamburg handed Foxy a scope and he looked through it to see the ship. He saw the Jolly Roger on the ship and watched young female pirates dancing on the ship.

"What are we dealing with, Captain?" a crewmember asked.

"Pirates. But we're not dealing with anything threatening," Foxy answered.

"What's our course of action?" Porche asked.

"FUEHEHEHEHEH! MEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

The men looked through the scopes and they cheered.

"THEN LET'S CHALLENGE THEM TO A DAVY BACK FIGHT!" he declared, "READY THE CANNONS! LET'S GET THEIR ATTENTION!"

The men readied the cannons and fired at the beached ship. Chikaru saw the cannonballs miss her ship my a hair, and they were drenched with water.

"What was that, Chikaru?" Remon asked.

"Kizuna, hand me my binoculars," Chikaru looked through her lens and saw the gigantic galleon known as the Sexy Pirate, "Pirates. We have pirates on our hands, ladies."

"Pirates?" Tsubomi asked in fear.

"Yes," Chikaru looked at their Jolly Roger and laughed, "But they have a stupid flag."

She showed them their flag, and they all laughed at it. Foxy fell on his back when he saw them laughing.

He got up and screamed, "DAMN YOU, STRAW HAT! WHEN I AM READY I WILL TAKE YOU AND YOUR CREW AND SEND YOUR VESSEL TO THE LOCKER! JUST FOR GIVING ME THIS STUPID FLAG!" Foxy pointed to Chikaru, "We're going to challenge them to a Davy Back Fight, and if they refuse, sink them!"

The Sexy Foxy turned towards them and in no time, it had anchored in front of Chikaru's new ship. The Lulim Pirates stepped behind Chikaru but they held their ground.

Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg sailed to the beach on a lifeboat and walked towards the unnamed vessel, "I WISH TO SPEAK TO THE CAPTAIN OF THE CREW!" Foxy called.

Chikaru looked over to the man, "You're speaking to her."

"FUEHEHEHEHEH! You're the captain?"

Chikaru jumped off the ship while her crew came down the ladder, "Yes. I am Chikaru Minamoto! Captain of the Lulim Pirates!"

"I'm the First Mate Kizuna Hyuga!" Kizuna cheered.

"I don't think we need to tell a pirate our names, Kizuna," Chiyo was frightened by Hamburg who was giggling at them.

"But isn't it a norm to introduce yourself to new people?" Kizuna defended herself.

"No! This guy knows you now, and he can find your parents!" Tsubomi criticized her.

"FUEHEHEHEHEH! Please, I have no interest in tracking down your relatives! All I want is a game," Foxy laughed.

"A game?" Chikaru smiled.

"Yes. Ever hear of the Davy Back Fight?"

"No,"

"Heh. I imagine. I'm going off a limb here, but I'm guessing you're new to the pirate game?"

The Lelim Pirates fell on the sand, "He saw through us," Remon complained.

"FUEHEHEHHEH! I knew it! But regardless if you've ever committed piracy or not, is irrelevant! If you've raised your symbol that makes you a pirate," Foxy declared.

"You heard that? We're really pirates!" Chiyo cheered.

"But as a pirate with a twenty four million bounty, I don't respect any of you! FUEHEHEH!" Foxy laughed at them while they fell on their faces.

Chikaru stepped up and looked at the pirate captain, "Tell me more about this Davy Back Fight."

A worm-like man jumped off the Sexy Pirate in front of Foxy, "It's really simple! You see you choose the amount of games you want to play, and the one who challenges you decides what the game is! If you lose a game, you lose a crew member who must swear eternal loyalty to the Captain until he or she is won in another Davy Back fight!"

Foxy held up three coins, "So how about it? A Davy Back Fight or not?"

Chikaru looked at her fellow crewmates, "Guys. If I beat this guy, I'll get a reputation on the sea."

"But I thought you didn't want a reputation," Remon stated.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be feared on the ocean,"

"So are we going to agree to this guy?" Tsubomi asked.

Chikaru winked at her. She walked away from her crew to Foxy who held two guns in his hand.

"In order to sign our agreement, we must both fire into the air," Foxy explained, "If you agree."

Chikaru smiled while she glanced at his fellow crewmates, "I don't agree."

She drew her sword and charged at Foxy. He smiled and pointed his fingers at her.

"SLOW SLOW BEAM!" a beam fired at Chikaru and she stopped moving, shocking the rest of her crew.

Foxy and his crew moved out of her way while she moved out of Chikaru's way while she moved very slowly.

"In case you don't know, my name is Foxy the Silver Fox! And I ate the Noro Noro no Mi Devil Fruit! FUEHEHEHEHEH!" Foxy laughed at the Lulim Pirates' confusion, "Your thirty seconds are over."

Chikaru landed on the ground.

Miyuki walked into her and Shizuma's former room. She noticed it was empty, so she walked through it. She looked at the small square that contained her most cherished memories. She smiled and walked into the bathroom and didn't see Shizuma there either. She sighed and looked out the window where she saw Amane and Hikari riding on a horse towards the beach.

"What is she doing?" Miyuki asked, and she looked toward the beach, where she saw a galleon pirate ship, "Pirates? What are they doing here?" she trembled in fear.

She stepped away from the window and charged out of it, knocking into someone. She fell on top of her and felt her head.

"Miss Rokujo?" she heard the voice of the girl she ran into.

She saw a Spica uniform on a girl with long black hair, "Um, Yaya Nanto?"

They stood up and brushed the dust off, "Yaya, do you know what's going on?"

"I heard cannon fire and I thought the marines were practicing,"

"You're wrong. Pirates, Yaya. There's a huge pirate galleon on the beach!" Miyuki panicked.

"Really?!"

"Really. Look in the window and you'll see it," Yaya looked through the window and saw the same pirate galleon that Miyuki saw, "What do we do?"

"We have to inform the marines before the pirates get here,"

"MIYUKI!"

Miyuki and Nagisa looked to Nagisa and Tamao running toward them, "Nagisa, Tamo, did you find Shizuma?"

"No. Amane and Hikari went after her. We think she's at the beach," Nagisa answered.

"THE BEACH?!" Miyuki and Yaya exclaimed.

"Yes why?"

"Nagisa, there are pirates at the beach! Why would Shizuma go to the beach?" Miyuki asked.

"We saw a dirt tower from a Lulim classroom, and the chalkboard said there was a ship on the beach," Tamao explained.

"Wait, was it the Pirate Club?" Yaya asked.

"I think so,"

"If that's so then Chikaru, Kizuna, Remon, Tsubomi, Kagome, and Chiyo are at the beach too," Yaya explained, "I heard Tsubomi tell me that they are trying to be pirates."

Miyuki looked away and gritted her teeth, "Shizuma disappears and everything goes to hell."

"What should we do, Miyuki?" Nagisa asked.

"We need to rescue Shizuma, Chikaru's Club, and the Etoiles," Miyuki started walking out of Strawberry dorm and began running toward the beach.

Chikaru was slowed down by Foxy's Slow Slow Beam yet again, "You know you're not putting up much of a challenge," Chikaru fell on the ground and Foxy laughed at her, "I think I won't use the Slow Slow Beam on you this time!"

Chikaru stared at the sly captain and charged at him with her sword and swiped it at him. He dodged the attack and tripped her down.

"FUEHEHEHEH! You can't hit me even if I don't use the Slow Slow Beam!" Foxy laughed at her.

"To think a rookie thought she could fight Captain Foxy!" Porshe bragged about him.

"Heh heh! She's losing!" Hamburg giggled.

"FUEHEHEH! AH!" Foxy fell on his face.

"Kagome?" Chikaru asked.

"Percival found a shovel," Kagome explained.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Foxy demanded.

"Percival doesn't like my friends getting hurt,"

"Uh... what?"

"ATTACK!" Kizuna and Remon jumped at Foxy with swords they found.

"SLOW SLOW BEAM!" Foxy slowed down both of them and his crew cheered for him.

"Our boss is keeping an entire crew at bay without a single scratch on him! That's our Captain!" the announcer yelled into a snail.

"FUEFEHFEHFEH!" Foxy laughed and dodged another one of Chikaru's attacks, "You might as well give up!"

"Why should I?" Chikaru asked.

"Because I won't hesitate to end your life," Foxy pulled out a pistol, "Unless you want to play a game?"

Chikaru looked at Foxy holding up three coins, "I challenge you to a fight."

"And our bet?"

"If I win you must leave this island, pay me fifty million berries, and tell me where some treasure is,"

"FUEHFEHFEHFEH! And what if I win?"

"Then I will pay you eighty-million berries!" Chikaru declared.

"FUEHFEHFEHFEH! It's going to take more than eighty million to satisfy me. Here's what I want. I want you and your crew!"

"How about, if I lose I get you twenty-five million to set free a member of my crew,"

"Twenty-five million? Fine, but even if you can get that money, you can't leave my crew! Your's can but not you," Foxy laughed, "Does this seem like a fair deal?"

"Chikaru! Don't do it!" Tsubomi yelled.

Chikaru laughed and put out her hand, but they were interrupted by the sound of thunder.

Chikaru and Foxy looked up at the cliff where they saw a figure standing.

"EH!? Who the hell is that?" Foxy asked.

The figure smiled and Chikaru's eyes widened, "Miss Etoile. Or should I say Former Etoile?"

"WHAT?" Kizuna and Remon exclaimed.

"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Foxy yelled.

Shizuma smiled and jumped onto the beach. She opened her palm and aimed her palm at Foxy. She took a deep breath and fired a thunderbolt at Foxy's exposed chest. Everyone stared in amazement at Shizuma's ability.

Foxy was on the ground charred black, but he stepped up and yelled at Shizuma, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Shizuma smiled, "Devil fruit. I have recently eaten a devil fruit."

Foxy was surprised, but he began laughing, "WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT IT!? I MEET TWO DEVIL FRUIT USERS IN ONE DAY!"

"Two?"

"YES! I met another devil fruit user. And I've never met someone I hate more than him!" Foxy declared.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but you're going to have two devil fruit users you hate,"

"FUEHFEHFEHFEH! And why do you say that?"

"Because I'm going to defeat you," Shizuma got into a fighting position with her palm aimed at Foxy.

"Heh. You've got some nerve. MEN! TAKE CARE OF HER!" Foxy gave an order and two dozen men jumped off his ship.

They charged at Shizuma but three were defeated by Chikaru.

"What are you doing?" Shizuma asked.

"Saving you," Chikaru charged at the pirates and cut them all down with her sword before she walked back to Shizuma, "He's all yours. Be forewarned, when he yells slow slow beam, dodge his hand. He'll slow you down for thirty seconds."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll take him down with one hit," Shizuma declared.

"NOT SO FAST!" twelve men with rifles aimed their guns at Shizuma and Chikaru.

"Can you block bullets?"

"Afraid not,"

"FIRE!" Foxy yelled.

"NYEH!"

Everyone looked up to see a tall white horse jump from the cliff with two women on it.

Amane looked at all the pirates below her. She identified her enemies and pulled out two crossbows. She fired at the men six bows in the shoulders. They fell on the ground while clutching their shoulders.

Star Bride landed on the sand and Amane jumped off her horse with her crossbow. She saw the downed enemies and rested her arms.

"Shizuma! I'm here to warn you!" Amane yelled.

Shizuma looked away, "Now why's that?"

"Because. You've eaten the devil fruit! The sea hates you now!"

"Excuse me?"

"FUEHFEHFEHFEH! You should listen to them! When you eat a devil fruit you will never be able to swim again!" Foxy laughed at her.

"I know,"

Foxy fell on his face again.

"Still. I appreciate your concern, Amane," Shizuma laughed, "But if you came here to help me fight this Fox you can leave."

Amane stepped back while Hikari jumped off of Star Bride.

"You two took down my men, but I don't want to waste my time dealing with you!" Foxy pointed to his gorilla accomplice, "HAMBURG! KILL THEM!"

"Heh heh! Right boss!" Hamburg lumbered towards the four young women, "Heheh! I'm going to kill you!"

Hikari trembled in fear and stepped back. Amane looked at his joints and fired three bows at him. They only bounced off his skin and he laughed. Chikaru jumped and slashed his chest, but it didn't even cut him. She jumped away from him when he smashed his fists down.

"This is bad. Nothing can cut this guy," Amane stated.

"Then allow me to defeat him," Shizuma charged a thunderbolt, but Hamburg punched her across the beach.

"FUEHFEHFEHFEH! Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat Hamburg?!" Foxy mocked her.

Shizuma landed on the sand and threw up blood.

Chikaru and Amane started running towards her, but started running very slowly, "SLOW SLOW BEAM!" Foxy started laughing at them.

"Amane!" Hikari screamed.

Foxy looked at Hikari's face, "It seems those two have a close friendship. FUEHFEHFEHFEHFEH! HAMBURG! KILL THE SMALL GIRL!"

"Heheh! Right boss!" Hamburg walked toward Hikari and pulled back his arm.

Amane tried to move in Hamburg's way, but she was still under the Slow Slow Beam's effects.

Hamburg released his punch, and Hikari thought she was going to die. But after a few seconds, she still wasn't punched. She looked in front of her and her eyes grew larger.

Yaya Nanto held Hamburg's fist and was pushing him back.

"WHAT THE HELL? HAMBURG, KILL THEM!" Foxy ordered him.

Hamburg threw his arm at her, but Yaya dodged the attack and threw two punches into his stomach. Hamburg stepped back clutching his belly before he fell on the ground.

Foxy, Porshe, and the worm man were completely shocked.

"INCREDIBLE! These new strangers have taken out two dozen men, including the mighty Hamburg!" he announced.

"You! Who the hell are you?" Foxy demanded.

Yaya helped Hikari up and looked at Foxy, "I am Yaya Nanto."

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN STRONG?!" Foxy demanded.

"My great-grandfather was a giant,"

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"Great-great-grandfather actually"

Chikaru and Amane returned to normal and walked next to Yaya. Shizuma stood up and returned to the field of battle.

"Porche!" Foxy ordered her.

A slender woman grabbed a botan and began dancing, but fell on the ground after Kagome hit her in the head with a shovel.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Foxy demanded.

Kagome walked next to the group with Percival and a shovel in her hands.

Foxy looked at his opponents and whistled, "ATTENTION ALL FOXY PIRATES! ATTACK THESE WOMEN! BIG PAN! I NEED YOU!"

Hundreds of crewmen and a giant stepped off the Sexy Foxy onto the beach, while Big Pan towered over all of them.

"Hikari, get back," Amane ordered her.

Chikaru held her sword with both hands, "You should listen to her."

Yaya popped her hands, "This will get messy."

Shizuma entered a fighting position, "And you might get hurt."

Hikari ran for cover behind a boulder with the rest of the Lulim Pirates.

Sanji stopped cutting fish for a second.

"What's wrong, chef?" Robin asked.

"Somehow, women are in danger," Sanji explained.

"Excuse me?" Robin questioned.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I just know that a lot of women are in danger,"

"It's probably just your imagination," Nami complained.

"No. I can sense when a woman is in danger," Sanji declared.

"How can you know they're in danger?" Luffy asked while he chewed on a piece of raw meat Sanji threw at him.

"I just do, Luffy,"

"I say we find these mystery ladies!"

"I'm saying we're wasting our time," Zoro remarked.

"Who knows, Zoro. We might meet some girls," Usopp coaxed him.

"You're going to have to a lot better than that to convince me,"

"C'mon, Zoro! There might be a swordsman there!" Luffy exclaimed.

Zoro sighed, "Fine. But if there's not a swordsman worth my time you're sleeping on deck for a week."

"CHOPPER! TURN THE SHIP SOUTH!" Sanji ordered and the Going Merry sailed towards Astraea.

Chikaru charged through the countless Foxy Pirates and cut them down. Amane charged through them and fired her arrows at them while Shizuma fired dozens of thunderbolts at the pirates. Big Pan faced Yaya and punched the ground near her. She dodged the sand that pelted her and jumped on his arm. She ran along his arm and jumped to his jaw before she kicked him in the chin.

Yaya fell on the ground and jumped towards Big Pan's stomach, which she tackled. She pushed the wotan down before landing on his neck. Yaya saw another giant jumping from the Sexy Foxy and looked at a boulder.

"I AM PICKLES! AND NO ONE DEFEATS A GROGGY MONSTER AND GETS AWAY WITH AWWW!" Yaya had thrown a boulder into Pickles' mouth.

"Well that takes care of the giants, right Hikari?" Yaya asked.

"Yaya. You're so strong," Hikari exclaimed, "How do you know how to fight like that?"

"My great-great-grandfather likes teaching his kids how to fight and I spent a few Summers with him," Yaya explained.

"And Amane? How can you use crossbows?"

"My uncle was a collector and he trained me in using them,"

"Chikaru?"

"I'm well versed in dozens of forms of combat," Chikaru explained, "And Kagome has a shovel."

Kagome smacked a pirate in the back of the head with a shovel.

"YOU CURSED GIRLS! I WILL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" Foxy threw off his Captain's uniform and revealed a boxing uniform, "NOW I CHALLENGE ALL OF YOU TO COMBAT!"

Nagisa, Tamao, and Miyuki came to the beach and saw the battle.

"WHAT? What's going on?" Nagisa asked.

Miyuki saw Foxy don his boxing outfit while Shizuma walked towards him, "What does she think she's doing?"

Tamao saw the fallen members of the Foxy Pirates and saw Chikaru, Amane, Yaya, and Kagome behind Shizuma, "Did they defeat the pirates?"

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Foxy saw them and looked Nagisa in the eye, "AW! HE SAW US!"

Shizuma saw her three friends, "NAGISA! MIYUKI! I'll see you after I beat this guy!"

"FUEHFEHFEHFEH! Bold words for a new Devil Fruit User!" Foxy declared.

Shizuma smiled, "I don't need my devil fruit to defeat you."

Foxy smiled, "Neither do I."

Shizuma charged at Foxy, but he released his slow slow beam. Shizuma dodged the wave and tackled Foxy to the ground. Foxy pushed her away while he got up. Shizuma fired a thunderbolt at Foxy, but he dodged the bolt. She fired another bolt, but Foxy used his Slow Slow Beam to slow the thunderbolt down.

Foxy ran to Shizuma and punched her in the face throwing her across the beach, "FUEHFEHFEHFEH! You should just give up already! Because I'm not even getting started!"

Shizuma gripped the sand and looked at the gigantic Sexy Foxy. She smiled at the pirate and faced her palms to each other. She took a deep breath when electrical energy formed into a ball in the air between her hands.

"What are you doing? A new attack?" Foxy asked.

Shizuma smiled, "You can say that," Shizum fired a huge thunderbolt at the Sexy Foxy.

The thunderbolt tore through the Sexy Foxy's hull and flew through the sky. Foxy stared in agony at the destruction of his ship.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE MESSING AROUND. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU INSOLENT AWW!" Foxy fell on the ground with Kagome standing with her shovel.

"Percival thinks we should collect a bounty," she stated.

Zoro watched the sea they were passing while he concentrated on his swords, when a thunderbolt raced past the Going Merry.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro asked.

"What did you see?" Chopper asked.

"A lightning bolt. From that direction,"

"WHAT!?"

"Whoa! Cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

Usopp and Nami stood next to the cabin door, "I can't believe we're going to an island blasting thunderbolts," Usopp complained.

"These guys are going to be the death of me," Nami added.

Robin laughed quietly while she watched the crew.

Chikaru had her sword stab the sand, "I DECLARE THAT ALL YOUR TREASURE BELONGS TO US!" she pointed to her crew, "KIZUNA, REMON, TSUBOMI, CHIYO! TAKE ALL OF THEIR TREASURE! Wait. How much treasure do you have?"

Foxy didn't answer except feel his swollen head.

Chikaru looked at her motionless crew, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

The Lulim Pirates charged towards the Sexy Foxy and climbed up its hull to steal Foxy's treasure.

Shizuma slowly stood up and wiped the blood away from her mouth, "I took out a pirate with a twenty-four million bounty."

"Actually Kagome took out a pirate with a twenty-four million bounty," Yaya stated.

Shizuma fell back onto the sand while Kagome looked at Foxy, "Miss Former Etoile would've defeated Split-Head eventually."

"WHAT?! SPLIT-HEAD?! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THAT NAME!" Foxy pulled his fist, but Yaya punched him in the face, launching him across the beach.

Kizuna, Remon, Tsubomi, and Chiyo jumped off the Sexy Foxy with eight bags of treasure, "WE HAVE EIGHT MILLION BERRIES!" they exclaimed.

"Now that they're safe," Yaya saw a small building and walked to a corner and lifted it up with all of her strength, and then threw it at the Sexy Foxy, creating a huge hole through the ship, "By the time you rebuild your ship, the marines will have arrived."

Yaya wiped the dirt off of her hands and looked at Nagisa, Tamao, Tsubomi, and Chiyo were in complete shock, "What?" Yaya asked.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG?!" Nagisa and Tamao asked in unison.

"We've been through this, my great-great-grandfather was a giant," Yaya answered.

Shizuma walked to Yaya and bowed, "Thank you for helping my fight. And thank you, Amane and Chikaru."

"Don't mention it," Chikaru winked and she walked to the smaller ship, "But I declare this ship in the name of the Chikaru Minamoto! Captain of the Lulim Pirates! NOW GATHER MY CREW!"

The Lulim Pirates gathered in a circle and Chikaru began speaking, "Ok we have a ship, now we start sailing for treasure!"

"Well we need a map," Remon noted.

"We have one in the cabin. But we don't have a Log Pose. We might as well just give up," Tsubomi declared.

Chikaru slumped into the sand, "And besides you and Kagome, none of us know how to fight," Chiyo observed.

"Oh god, I'm a horrible Captain," Chikaru cried.

"Excuse me. But I've heard you want to sail the Grand Line," Shizuma walked to the Lulim Pirates.

"We are. Are you interested in joining?" Chikaru asked.

"Of course," Shizuma looked at the ship they acquired, "I want to find someone strong, who I can test my abilities on."

"Shizuma!" she turned around and saw Miyuki standing, "I will not allow you to go on a life of piracy."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're not the Student Council President. You have no authority over me, and I want to be a pirate," Shizuma declared.

Amane walked to Star Bride and hooked her crossbows to her back. She stepped onto Star Bride's back and held out for Hikari, "Let's go."

"You're not coming with us?" Shizuma asked the Etoile.

"We have responsibilities as Etoiles. We can't become pirates," Amane answered.

"HIKARI! IT'LL BE A LOT OF FUN!" Kizuna declared.

"I could use a marksman like you for my crew," Shizuma admitted.

"YOUR CREW?! YOU MEAN MY CREW!" Chikaru yelled, "As I found this ship, as well as founding the crew, I'm captain."

Yaya walked next to Tsubomi, "Well if Tsubomi's going, I guess I'm going," and she leaned close to her.

"That is not proper! Even for a pirate!" Tsubomi tried to push her off.

"Nagisa. Are you going coming?" Shizuma asked.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma, the unnamed ship, and the unconscious Foxy pirates and smiled. She jumped off the beach cliff and ran towards Shizuma and the ship.

"Yes. I'll join, Shizuma!" Nagisa looked at the ship and smiled, "SWARTHY!"

Everyone looked at the pirate pose Nagisa made, "You suck at pirate talk, Nagisa," Yaya remarked.

"Oh. I'm trying to be pirate," Nagisa admitted.

Shizuma laughed, and the Lulim Pirates followed her. Shizuma looked at the shadow and saw Tamao standing before them.

"I'll join," Tamao declared.

Before Shizuma could speak, Chikaru cheered, "GREAT! The more the merrier!"

Hikari looked at Amane and smiled, "Amane, let's go on the sea!"

"But what about-

"Who cares!? We'll take care of that later. Let's set sail!" Hikari exclaimed and she started running to the Lulim Pirates.

Amane smiled and looked at her horse, "I can't take you with me, Star Bride," the horse neighed at her, "Head back to the horse stalls and I'll try to visit you as soon as I can."

Amane walked over to the new pirate crew and smiled while her horse raced back to Astraea. She smiled at the new crew, and they all cheered.

"So we have a crossbowman," Shizuma noted.

"TWO GUNNERS!" Kizuna and Remon declared.

"A navigator," Tsubomi put her arm in with the gunners.

"Uh! A chef!" Chiyo fell over while putting her arm in.

"An assassin," Kagome put Percival's hand in.

"The Strength," Yaya put her hand in.

"I guess I'm the Chef's assistant," Nagisa admitted and she put her hand in.

"I will be the Helmsmen," Tamao put her arm in next to Nagisa.

"I'll be the sewer and haircutter," Hikari put her arm in.

"I'll be the swordsman, Shizuma. If you want to be captain, you're welcome to it," Chikaru put her arm in.

Shizuma stared at Miyuki, "So are you coming?"

"And why would I do that?" Miyuki asked.

Shizuma held an Eternal Pose in her hand, "I got a lot of things on my run, and I stopped by your car."

"You're not going to give it back to me, are you?"

"You've known me for six years, shouldn't that have answered your question?"

Miyuki sighed, "I could just walk away from this."

"And who's going to explain all of the pirates and the missing girls?"

Miyuki cursed Shizuma and put her arm in, "I'll help Tsubomi with navigation."

Shizuma smiled and put her arm in, "I'll be the Captain of this vessel and crew. And as a first order. Get this ship off the beach and onto sea! Let's set sail!"

The man in the hood with rings in his lips stared at the small vessel sailing away from the island, "Excellent. They're on the right path. Now it's my part," he prepared to turn to his vessel but he saw another ship.

He looked through binoculars and saw the Straw Hat Flag, "The Going Merry? Why the hell are the Straw Hats here?" he saw Luffy's smile, "So that's his son. Interesting."


End file.
